Never Ever
by Jewannaman
Summary: Post 6x10. Multiple POV oneshot based on a day in the Upper East Side. Now a Multichap Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_There is no point to this oneshot, except I was having trouble getting it out of my head due to the fact this is what I imagine a day in the Upper East Side being like after I witnessed the catastrophe that was Season 6. _

* * *

With the latest designs in her arms, Jenny made her way over to Blair's office.

A desperate Blair offered Jenny a job. At first, Jenny couldn't believe the brunette had the gall to even speak to her after everything that had happened between them. But if there was one thing Jenny learned from Blair, it's that she should never let things go. So she didn't, and accepted the job, while in the back of her head, knowing if she ever had been gifted the opportunity to screw Blair over, she wouldn't think twice about it.

Five years have passed since Jenny was first offered the job and she feels the same way. Slowly, the company was falling under Jenny's control. It was her designs and everyone working at Waldorf Designs knew it.

Turning the knob to the door, Jenny saw Blair reading _Inside _intently and isn't happy when she hears the door to her office open.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Blair snaps and places the book down.

Jenny rolls her eyes and ignores Blair's anger. "You can't keep reading that book"

"I can read whatever I please" Blair replies.

Jenny placed her latest designs on Blair's desk and looked at Blair. "You're not that girl in the book"

Blair glares at Jenny. "One more word about the book and I will have you fired on an accusation of stealing someone else's designs"

Jenny shakes her head in disbelief that she has to deal with this mess. "Whatever; Just stop drifting away from reality because it has been really affecting the company in a negative way"

A rise of fire burns through Blair's eyes and she clenches her jaw. "Don't push it"

If it was even possible, Blair Waldorf had become even more of a bitch. Everything about her is cold now. There is not one hint of vulnerability or some wall Jenny would need to break through. This is who she was.

Blair leans back into her chair. "Anyways, what time will you be arriving tonight?"

"I may be late. My dad wants to have a family dinner because he has some big news" Jenny says.

"That's fine, just make sure you bring your brother along" Blair says.

There is this infatuation with Dan coming from the Upper East Side community. He's a bit reckless, which women tend to love now in days, 28 is still considered young, and most importantly, he's single. Everyone loves the brooding type who has a dark soul, not to mention his books and movies have made him well-renown now. So if Blair Waldorf is holding a party, it is necessary to have a guest everyone wants to spend time with, especially if she's trying to impress investors.

"You know he hates me" Jenny replies and frowns.

Blair leans her elbows over the desk. "It shouldn't be too difficult as Nate is planning on coming. All you need to do is make sure he comes"

Jenny nods in defeat. "Okay"

* * *

After straining herself at work, Jenny arrives in her father's loft to hear the big news. When she sets foot in the hardwood floor and into the living room, she sees Rufus and Lisa sitting together on the couch while Dan is sitting on the arm chair, sucking on a cigarette. A lot has changed. Jenny can barely recognize her brother while her father is dating Lisa Loeb.

Jenny sighs and turns to face her father. "So what's the big news?"

Rufus and Lisa look at each other barley able to hold in the excitement, then back to the kids. "We're engaged!"

Jenny shuts her eyes in disappointment, but Dan doesn't seem affected. He stands off the chair and hugs Rufus to congratulate his father.

The gathering doesn't last very long since they all have places to be. They aren't the family they once were. Everyone's always busy.

However, Jenny is able to catch Dan in the hallway before he gets away.

"Dan" Jenny calls out.

Dan stops at the first step of the staircase and turns around in his black button down covered with a black blazer. "What?"

"You're not the least bit upset to hear the news" Jenny wonders.

Dan takes a step forward to stand on level with Jenny. "Do I think it's going to blow up in his face and he's going to realize that the one and only person he belongs to is Lily? Well of course I do, but why the fuck should I waste my time and energy trying to explain something to him when it will hit him right in the face?"

"Because you'll be saving him the time and misery" Jenny answers.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you tell him?" Dan asks.

"He won't listen to me" Jenny explains.

"And that's not my problem" Dan shrugs his shoulders and turns around to descend the staircase.

She watches him leave and thinks back to where it went all wrong. Dan Humphrey didn't care what anyone thought, he did what he had to do. The only thing that matters to him is himself.

She hates the mark Blair Waldorf left on her brother.

* * *

Serena Van Der Woodsen has taken a step back and is in shadow of her best friend. She sips from her flute and wonders why the hell she's still sober. As she makes her way over to the bathroom, all of Blair's guest present her with warm smiles.

After making sure no one else is in the bathroom, Serena locks the door and shapes two lines of cocaine on the marble countertop of the sink. She snorts one line up her nose, leans back and lifts her head to let the drug reach her nerves. Her eyes shut as she takes in the feel of the drug affecting her senses.

A laugh escapes her lips because it feels amazing. All of her issues are pushed away and she's the happiest she's ever been. Losing the love of her life doesn't matter anymore because she has found a substitute.

* * *

Nate swigs from his flute and stares through the crowd to see if any of the women are checking him out. To be honest, he's tired of the one-nighters. For once, he wants to be in a serious relationship where the girls mind isn't on something else, whether it's another boy, or their career.

He runs a hand through his hair and spots Blair walking up to him, not looking the least bit happy.

"Where's Dan?" Blair asks.

"He's not coming" Nate answers and his brows furrow in question. "Why?"

"I told Heidi Brass I was good friends with him" Blair says and folds her arms across her chest.

"So?"

"So, she's likes the idea of us expanding our offices to L.A. and is willing to support us financially. Unfortunately, Dan's my closer" Blair explains.

Nate sighs. "I know where he is" Blair instantly looks over to Nate as it catches her attention. "He's at 10 Oak"

"You're a life-saver Nate" Blair says, gives him a pleased smile and spins around to walk away.

Before she can get out of his reach, Nate grabs a hold of her wrist. "Where's Chuck"

Blair turns her head and rolls her eyes. "I don't know"

"How can you still be with him?" Nate asks and his voice breaks off.

"Because I can't have who I want" Blair answers.

"Open your eyes Blair and see the man standing before you. I know you don't love him" Nate says.

A twisty smile appears on Blair's lips. "But I don't love you either" She pulls her wrist away from her grasp. "And I never will"

A dejected Nate watches her walk away, feeling like he'll never get the girl.

* * *

Chuck zips up his pants and lets the girl lead the way. They leave the bathroom and enter a secluded hallway, but to his dismay, Dan's jaw is clenching and he's making his way over to him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to have a word with my friend" Chuck tells the girl and lets her walk past Dan without him. Chuck's eyes shift over to Dan. "What the hell are you staring at Humphrey?"

In a blink, his back bangs against the wall and the lapels are crumpled from the grip of Dan's hands. The only thing Chuck sees in Dan's eyes is rage and the way he's pressed against the wall, very little air is leaving his lungs.

Dan leans in closer, face looking hard. "You are scum"

A smirk forms on Chuck's lips. "Then I suppose we have something in common"

"You're never going to do this again" Dan says sternly, grasping on tighter.

"Or what?"

"Not only will I break your teeth, but I will ruin you" Dan warns Chuck in a serious rough tone of voice. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows what the Bass name truly stands for and I don't think you want that. So you're going to go back to your townhouse, and pretend you didn't just fuck the bartender in the bathroom"

Chuck doesn't respond, but Dan's grip only gets tighter, making his face red.

"Do we have an understanding?" Dan asks

Chuck swallows hard. "Yeah"

Dan loosens his grip and backs away, leaving Chuck to fix his tie and storm out, with the little dignity he has left.

* * *

With Chuck gone, Dan's left alone to drink and stare at the racks of alcohol behind the bar. Someone sits on the stool beside him and without looking, he knows who it is. She tries getting his attention without words, but the only thing left between them is indifference.

"I rarely ask anything of you" Blair says

"You shouldn't be asking anything of me" Dan replies and presses the small glass against his lips.

Blair takes a breath to collect herself and then looks at Dan. "That's all fine, but in this instance, I would really appreciate it if you could help me"

Dan finishes his glass and orders another one, using his fingers. He then turns his head to look at Blair. "No matter how much you beg or throw money in my direction, it's not going to happen. So why don't you go back to your perfect townhouse and get the hell out of my face"

Blair's hands starts shaking from the anger coiling through and her eyes were filled with ire. "There's nothing more pathetic then the bitter asshole"

"And you're disgusting" Dan replies, not showing any hint of happiness from her presence.

Not to his surprise, it earns him a slap across the cheek. She gives him one last look of anger mixed in with a hint of hurt, before storming out of the bar without a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is one F'd up fic to be honest and it's why I was hesitant to make it into a multi-chap fic. __I was very unhappy with Can't Get Away because it I felt Dan was too likable, which would be considered OOC in terms of post 6x10, yet my brain keeps telling me he was the most consistent character before Season 6, so it's become very hard to write him, but this fic is how I picture things panning out post 6x10. __I don't know whether people will be able to stomach it, but I was like whatevs, might as well post it to see what people think._

___Read, and tell me what you think._

* * *

Nate drifts over to a suit and tie Dan. He follows his friend's eyes over to Blair who is in a deep conversation with some women Nate doesn't recognize.

"What are you doing?" Nate asks

Dan's lips leave the glass he's holding. "She's really pretty"

Nate joins Dan and stares at Blair. "She is, and it's why I'm stuck wondering why she's withering away with Chuck"

"Don't you know, they're destined for one another"

Nate smirks and looks at Dan. "I thought she was destined to be with me?"

"Once upon a time she was, but you know how destiny works. It changes all the time" Dan replies and Nate can only shake his head.

"Is this really how her life has panned out?" Nate's brows form questionably. "We're bitter assholes still going to the same functions as we did when we were in our teens"

Dan's eyes leave Blair and his attention turns to Nate. "You may be bitter, but you're not an asshole"

Nate smiles and enjoys the sentimental moment, but it doesn't last long as they are interrupted by a thump and a scream mixed in with some gasps. Nate's eyes widen when he sees a circle of people surrounding Serena who is lying on the floor, completely knocked out.

"Shit" Nate says to himself.

* * *

They're in the hospital and it's very quiet. No one knew for sure Serena was on drugs again, but Jenny can't say she's surprised. Her brother leaving Serena took quite a toll on her friend.

Jenny's eyes go to Blair and for the first time in years, she feels for the brunette.

There is so much sadness written on Blair's face. It's rare for Blair to ever show any emotion, so there's little doubt this is hitting Blair hard. As a warm gesture, Jenny rubs Blair's back with her hand and stares at a tube breathing Serena.

Unlike Blair, Dan looks unreadable and it doesn't come as a surprise when he becomes the person of blame.

Blair turns her head to Dan. "Are you here to lift the guilt off your shoulders?" Dan looks away and rolls his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes and pretend like I'm crazy. This is your fault"

Dan starts backing away, taking small precise steps back. "You're right"

Nate grasps onto Dan's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Dan, don't listen to her okay. Serena needs you"

"No, I think Blair can take care of Serena" Dan says and meets Blair's eyes. "They've been so good to each other, how can we expect any less"

Blair bites her cheeks and glowers in his direction, but he ignores the daggers coming from her eyes and pushes Nate's hand away, only to leave the room.

"What the fuck Blair!" Nate snaps as he turns to Blair.

Jenny swallows nervously and looks down, trying to avoid the look Nate's giving Blair and the tension growing in the room.

"You know he's the only person Serena will listen to" Nate shouts some more.

Blair doesn't respond, instead, she chooses to sit down on the chair and shuts her eyes.

* * *

Everything Blair dreamed for came true. Yet those dreams were of a twenty one year old and age changes perception on things. She's stuck in the middle. Her mind drifts off in the past when it should be on the future. Sometimes she wonders where that girl dreaming of Yale ventured off to.

The car stops and Blair's driver calls for her attention. She looks out the window of her tinted window to see Dan leaving a small café. It's so unusual to see him constantly in a suit, but at least he still refuses to wear a tie.

Rolling the window down, Blair lifts her shades to get a better look at Dan. "Can I offer you a ride?"

Dan doesn't decline and without any hesitation, he steps into the limo. It's not surprising to see him in the limo. He knows there's something important she would like to discuss and it's pointless to play petty games when he knows how serious she is. No one reads her better than him and there is nothing scarier than that.

Blair orders the driver to take them back to Dan's place and then she points her knees in his direction. "I will say our last conversation wasn't the best"

"As expected" Dan adds quickly.

"However" Blair lets those words seep in as she meets his eyes. "We both know the situation with Serena is a dire one"

"It's a situation I don't give a dam about, so if you're here to make a case, then you're wasting your time" Dan lets Blair know. "I, Dan Humphrey, don't give a shit about Serena"

Blair shuts her eyes for a brief amount of time, trying to think of a resolution. "There must be something you want"

A smirk forms on Dan's lips. "I might entertain the thought if you're able to persuade Chuck to get on his knees and beg"

Blair knits her brows together and gives him an incredulous look. "What is wrong with you? This is a matter of life and death. It's Serena we're talking about"

"Ahhh…Yes. The daughter of a woman who fucked my father over" Dan replies.

Blair arches a brow and her lips curl into an amused smile. "Still holding grudges I see"

"That's how it works doesn't it? We all fuck each other over and then make up over the summer?"

Blair stares at her nails long and hard, not liking the way things are turning. "Yes, typically"

"Great, now we understand each other" Dan turns over to Blair and pats her on the knees. "But I will do you this favor Waldorf"

Blair eyes Dan skeptically. "Okay, but there's obviously a price"

There was always a price when it comes to Dan. He's just like her, except there is an actual sense of humanity to him. She doesn't know when she lost hers; maybe all hope was lost when Dan slept with Serena.

Dan's lips curve. "Yes, and that price is introducing slash scoring me a date with Jennifer Calloway"

Blair blinks and her mouth opens a little.

Dan smirks. "What's the matter Waldorf, a little thrown off?"

"No, I just feel for the girl" Blair explains.

"You don't feel for anyone" Dan quips.

Blair sticks her hand out. "You're right. You got yourself a deal Humphrey"

Dan shakes her hand and smiles. "It was a pleasure doing business with you"

For the rest of the ride, they remain quiet, but there are too many thoughts running through her head. She can't help but be curious as to why Dan's interested in this particular girl and her impatience side wins over.

"I noticed that you haven't been with anyone for months now" Blair says in a curious tone of voice. "I find that to be particularly odd"

Dan turned his attention to Blair and furrowed his brows in question. "I don't think that's any of your business"

Blair rolls her eyes and looks out her window. "You're right, let's just get this over with"

* * *

Dan arrives in his penthouse and pours himself a glass of scotch. Making his way over to the couch, Dan sighs and rubs his face, hoping the glass of alcohol will soon bring numbness. Most nights, he wishes he never woke up, instead preferring to stay in his dreams where everything feels normal and makes sense.

In the end, Blair won, she one upped him in every possible way. She got the man of her dreams, walked all over him, and left her mark. That mark is out there for everyone to see as it's become a permanent scar. It took him eight years of his life to realize it would've been better to move on from the Upper East Side and never look back. Unfortunately, he isn't the better person, or the sympathetic figure, he's the person who Blair Waldorf broke.

After taking a breath, Dan grabs his laptop off the coffee table and flips it open. He logs into Facebook and searches through Blair's list of friends. When he sees the name Jennifer Calloway, his heart starts pumping again and the feeling of somber begins to fade out.

The profile is private, but because he's friends with Blair on Facebook, there are some profile pictures and albums he can go through.

Years have passed and he had yet to have the itch to write about someone, but that feeling is coming back and he has already been typing pages and pages.

* * *

Chuck's not very happy when the limo drops Blair off and she sets foot in her townhouse. Not that it matters, as not much does in her life anymore. She tosses her bag onto the sofa and joins Chuck for a drink by the bar.

"Aren't you wondering where Henry is?" Chuck asks.

"I'm sure he's fine" Blair answers and pours herself a drink. "Isn't that what the Nanny's for?"

"I was called into school because our son's mother wasn't answering her phone" Chuck tells Blair.

Blair's lips curl into a displeasing smile. "My phone must've been shut off, but I'm sure you handled the situation at hand"

Chuck's nostrils began to flare. "You knew I had a meeting with the Kohl's today"

"Unfortunately, it's not my problem, so if there some other futile things you need to discuss, leave a voicemail and maybe I'll get back to you" Blair says and heads towards the staircase.

"Blair" Chuck calls out with his voice on the teetering at the edge, leading Blair to stop abruptly. "What exactly were you doing today? You're secretary said you were out of the office"

Blair sighs and turns around. "I was with Dan, who I'm meeting later tonight, but our plans will be ruined if you keep pestering me"

"Are you fucking him?" Chuck asks, rather bluntly.

A devilish smile forms on Blair's lips. "I should, but I decided to spare the sad chap. He tends to get too clingy"

Chuck steps closer, face still cold. "This is not the Blair I fell in love with"

"Well this is the only Blair who could stand being with you" Blair tells Chuck, leaving him to swallow the words in. "Now, I need to change, so I would advise you not to wait up"

* * *

Another Friday night, another elegant party in the Upper East Side. Since coming home, Jennifer's nights have consisted with making an impression on her mother's friends and the peers she never went to school with.

Running her fingers through her dark hair, Jennifer sighs and introduces herself to another pair of her mother's friends. The conversations are dull and meaningless, but she has no other choice because being a good hostess is everything.

"Jen" Blair says, leading Jennifer's attention to stray away from the group she was just conversing with.

A smile forms on Jennifer's lips as it's become second nature. She eyes Blair's perfectly fitted silk emerald dress. Her eyes then go over to the man next to her. His hair is short and slightly spiked towards the middle. Unlike the most of the men in the Upper East Side, there is light facial hair covering his cheekbones, and she can even notice a leather brown woven necklace underneath the dress shirt he's wearing. It's so unorthodox.

Dan sticks his hand out, lips curving a little. "Hi, I'm Dan"

Jennifer curls her fingers around his. They're warm and long, not very rough, but soft. She has touched many others and never has she felt a spark, until now. It's feels like a new found energy of excitement, but she's not surprised. She remembers it always being like this whenever he's in the same vicinity as her.

"Is it alright that Blair invited me?" Dan asks, lifting his shoulders a little and biting his lip to give her a look of hope.

"No, it's fine" Jennifer reassured him.

A smile broke out from Dan's lips. "I would've introduced myself earlier"

Jennifer smiles in agreement. "Me too. We have like the same circle of friends, and I've been going back and forth on whether I should introduce myself"

"I did too, but I didn't want to force it" Dan says and tilts his head, smiling.

"Exactly, it should happen naturally" Jennifer agrees and nods.

"Dan, I'm going to get a drink okay" Blair confirms with Dan and wraps her fingers around his arm.

Jen notices it, but it's rather obvious Dan doesn't. He doesn't see the look Blair's giving him. The look the Ice Queen of the Upper East Side is giving him to be more precise.

"Sounds good" Dan murmurs off, sounding distracted.

Blair wanders off, leaving her alone with Dan and there is some quietness that creeps in, but it isn't awkward because of the way he's looking at her.

"I've read your books" Jennifer says, trying to make conversation. "You're an asshole"

The expression on Dan's face turns to worry, maybe to her reaction. "I know, I am"

When Jennifer looked at Dan from afar, it was the last impression she had gotten from him. He didn't seem like the jerk the Upper East Side had pointed him out to be. Maybe she's naïve, or maybe she sees something in him others can't.

Dan looks down, a little shy. "Even if I am, does that make me any worse than anyone else here?"

"No, but then there's nothing that makes you stand out" Jennifer replies.

* * *

Dan feels like his breath is reeking of alcohol as he awaits the to reach the lobby while standing in the elevator after leaving the party. Blair's on the opposite side, looking just as drunk as him. The last thing he wants is to be anywhere near this girl.

"I think about running away sometimes" Blair says, staring at Dan.

Dan shuts his eyes, the side of his head leveraging his body against the wood of the elevator. "What about Henry?"

"He has his nanny" Blair replies.

Dan meets Blair eyes. "Then leave I guess"

"Just like that?" Blair inquires.

"I don't think there's anything for you here" Dan answers and pulls the side of his forehead away from the wall.

"I think the real point you forgot to make is whether anyone will miss me" Blair says.

"I'm sure Nate will" Dan points out.

Blair swallows nervously while maintaining eye contact. "That's not enough to persuade me to stay"

Dan shrugs his shoulder. "Then I suppose you have your answer"

A sigh leaves her lips and her eyes transition into deep thought.

"What happened to me? After I didn't get into Yale, it feels like everything went downhill" Blair confesses, eyes on Dan's feet, looking in deep thought. "I didn't think it would feel like this"

"That's something you should consider sharing with a psychiatrist" Dan tells Blair just as the elevator stops and the door opens. "Have a good night Waldorf"

Without any hesitation, Dan leaves, not wanting to go down that road again.

* * *

Blair reaches home, but her mood drops even further when she sees Chuck waiting for her. He's drunk and his dark eyelids are only making that more clear. She takes step back as Chuck places his drink on the table and stumbles his way over to her.

"Don't you look pretty" Chuck says, hair a mess and slowly leading her all the way over to the wall. He plays with the strap on her shoulder with the tips of his cold fingers. "I was hoping we could make up tonight"

Blair's eyes shift down. "I'm not in the mood"

Chuck slides a leg in-between her thighs and leans in closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Blair pushes him off and tries to walk away, but he gets a hold of her wrist, tighter then she expected. "Let go Chuck"

"No" Chuck says and pulls her towards his chest forcefully.

"This is only making things worse" Blair protests as she tries to get away from his grasp.

Chuck smirks and slides his hands down to her hips. "I remember you used to get off on this"

"That's stupid of you to say" Blair tells Chuck, still making an attempt to protest.

"No, no, no, I recall you liking it rough" Chuck denies and begins leaving wet kisses on her neck. "We both know you want this Blair"

Blair shuts her eyes and decides to give in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. They were a pleasant surprise as the previous chapter was very dark. However, this chapter is not as dark so I think it will be easier to read. Also, I'd like to advise that if any of you have not seen Season 6 of GG, then this chapter will probably not make sense._

* * *

Blair's eyes flutter open and there is a sharp pain coming from her wrist. A disappointing sigh leaves her lips and she tosses the blanket across to head for the bathroom. Once she's brushes her teeth, she goes into her drawers an opens up a jewelry box filled with hidden bottle of painkillers.

The pills go into her mouth and the feeling of last night goes away, along with her marriage.

Chuck's already gone when Blair arrives to the foyer, which gives her some sense of relief. She shuts her eyes, and takes a breath, trying to get on with her day.

* * *

When Dan asks Jennifer out the next morning, she tells him she'll think about it and heads straight for Waldorf Designs. There isn't much Jennifer knows about Dan, except that he had this obsession with power.

The door to the elevator open and she requests the receptionist to let Blair know of her arrival in the lobby of Blair's office.

Jennifer can't help but get antsy from the wait and taps her feet impatiently to deal with her nerves. She's read _Inside_ so she has an idea of how Dan felt about Blair at one point in his life, but she does wonder what some of the reasons were for things not working out between them. Maybe there was something that pulled Blair away from him. The way things ended between Serena and Dan was stuck in her head and she was having trouble getting past it. If it was how things ended with Blair as well, it would leave her very wary of seeing Dan.

Blair arrives but is giving her that look of how dare she enter this building and disturb her at work. For Jennifer, it's unbelievable how cold Blair is. She's nothing like the Claire Carlisle she's read about, which comes as a surprise.

Blair eyes Jennifer up and down, taking in her clothes and probably judging them. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could grab lunch" Jennifer says, having a worried expression on her face from the anticipation of Blair's reaction.

"I don't have the time for a lunch break so just tell me now" Blair replies impatiently and folds her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.

Jennifer nods and scratches the bridge of her nose, nervously. "It's about Dan"

A mischievous smirk forms on Blair's lips. "What about him?"

Jennifer feels her throat tighten as she swallows nervously. "He asked me out this morning"

"Okay…" Blair implies for Jennifer to go on with her hand.

"I told him I would think about it, but to be honest, I don't know what to say. There isn't much I know about him" Jennifer explains and her eyes leave the floor to meet Blair's eyes. "I was hoping you could you give me an idea of what it was like dating him"

Blair's face softens and it takes her moment to think about it. "There is no doubt in my mind that he was the best boyfriend I ever had"

It was the last thing Jennifer expected to hear, but there is still one question that remains on her mind.

"Then why didn't it last?" Jennifer asks in a soft tone of voice.

"Timing" Blair answers and a sad smile forms on her lips. "We had bad timing"

Jennifer can only nod as they're left with only quietness.

"Is there anything else?" Blair asks breaking the silence.

"No" Jennifer replies and watches Blair head back to her office.

In a hurry, Jennifer heads for the elevator and texts Dan the address and time to meet for lunch. After taking a taxi back to her place, she looks through her walking closet. Heels are out of the question as they would only lead her to tower over Dan. So she goes with a yellow and white striped top, white pants stopping short of her ankles, and finds a pair of perfectly matching flats.

When she starts applying makeup, she can't help but frown at her heavy dark eyebrows. They're a lot darker then her hair and stand out. It's something she's always been self-conscious of, but her modeling agency approves so she can't complain. By the time she's ready, it's time for her to catch a taxi back to the café they decided to meet.

Jennifer arrives early and chooses a table outside in the nice summer day. It doesn't take long for Dan arrive, and her lips quirk into a smile when she sees him in a white polo, eyes holding a pair of sunglasses.

"Hi" Dan pulls up a chair and smiles. "You look really pretty"

"Thank you" Jennifer replies, meeting his eyes.

Dan crosses his leg and leans back against his chair. "So what made you lean towards accepting my invitation?"

"It might be cliché to say, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Jennifer answers and places the weight of her head on her hand, eyes only on Dan.

Dan's lips curve in amusement and a twinkle flashes from his eyes. "Okay, maybe you can tell me another time then"

Jennifer bites her lower lip and looks down on the menu, even though she already knows what to order. She just needs an excuse not to stare at him.

Curiosity strikes Dan's eyes. "How long have you been modeling?"

"Since I was eighteen" Jennifer eyes leave the menu for him. "As you probably know, it all started with Waldorf Designs"

Dan uncrosses his legs and leans in, looking deeply interested. The way he looks straight into her eyes makes her feel completely naked. She can already tell he's a good listener, unlike others she's been with in the past.

A blissful smile became of Jennifer's lips. "I was in love with Eleanor to be perfectly honest. She's tough, but knew what she was doing. It was less about making money and more about imprinting her work on the industry"

That was before Blair started running things. Unlike Eleanor, Blair's sole concentration was on profit, which isn't a bad thing, but it can be if the person running a publically traded company has to lie and scheme her way into success.

"So why'd you leave" Dan asks, eyes soft and giving her smile that makes her feel safe.

"It's honestly a long story" Jennifer sighs and then presses her lips into a frown. "My sister started up her own small business and Blair fell in love with her designs. That became a problem. See, my sister was unwilling to sell her designs and apparently Blair Waldorf gets whatever she wants. So she blackmailed my sister and next thing you know, Calloway Designs is bought out by Waldorf Designs"

"Unfortunately for your sister, she ran into high school Blair" Dan says which causes Jennifer to look confused.

"Apparently, there was a point in Blair's life where she thought being her high school self would lead to success. She had this epiphany that this version of herself was the best" Dan explains further and leans back to his chair. "It's sucks for your sister, but I can promise you one thing, Blair is past that stage of her life"

"Sure" Jennifer replies and accepts his answer for what it is. To be honest, she's confused and has no idea what he's talking about, but she thinks it's best if she steers the conversation back to him. "So now that I've shared something personal, I think it's best you do the same"

A half smile appears on Dan's lips. "What would you like to know?"

"You haven't written anything for four years and it's driving me insane" Jennifer says leading Dan to chuckle lightly.

To Jennifer displeasure, the waiter arrives and interrupts their conversation. They order their drinks and when the waiter finally leaves, she's left alone with Dan again.

"So tell me Dan, why have you stopped writing?" Jennifer presses forward.

"I fell out of love with it" Dan shrugs his shoulders.

"So you'd rather sit on money and let your talent go to waste?" Jennifer questions.

"I think I've done more than most 28 years olds will do in their entire life" Dan tells Jennifer and leans in over the table.

Without a doubt he had. There is no way Jennifer can dispute that. However, she is disappointed that she never had the opportunity to read something of Dan's outside the UES. She wonders why exactly he fell out of love of it.

* * *

Blair's sitting outside on the bench by her townhouse. It's after work and the last thing she wants to do is go home. An hour has passed with her thinking over the decision that remains at hand.

Something familiar traces up to her nose and she looks across to see Dan making his way over to her. He sits right next to her on the wooden bench, hands in his pockets.

"I'll hold my end of the bargain Waldorf" Dan lets her know, staring straight ahead.

"Things went well I presume" Blair confirms, looking over and staring at his well-structured cheek bones.

A slight curve to the lips appears on Dan's lips. "As good as they can I suppose" He glances over to meet her eyes. "Thank you"

Blair looks away and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're welcome"

"What are you doing out here?" Dan asks.

Blair huffs out a tired breath. "Thinking"

"About…." Dan insinuates for her to go on.

"I called my lawyer today" Blair confesses and smiles sadly.

Their eyes meet and Dan gives her that familiar warm smile she hasn't seen in ages. "I thought this is what you've always wanted"

"I think the last person I want to discuss this with is you" Blair replies and looks in the other direction.

"I really thought you were going to last" Dan tells Blair and blows a breath into his hand to warm it up.

Blair slowly turns her head to look at Dan. "I thought you knew me better than anyone else"

Dan's lips curve sadly. "That's the thing, I don't. You married the person you lost your virginity to in a limo while being heavily intoxicated and angry"

Blair bites her cheeks in anger. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I was completely wrong about you" Dan explains and leans in. "I can't help but think my love for you was just a character I created in my head"

The thought makes Blair's eyes soften. "I don't think that's true"

Dan shuts his eyes, trying to maintain his composure and pulls away from Blair's space. "Just dump the bastard"

"Give me a good reason to" Blair says, still staring in Dan's direction.

Dan's attention falls back on Blair. "He's not your type"

Blair smirks playfully. "Really? Go on and tell me why then"

"I think you always wanted to be with someone who exuded class, and that's something Chuck is clearly lacking" Dan tells Blair.

"And?" Blair probes in a soft tone of voice.

"You want someone whose attention will be solely on you and only you" Dan answers, eyes still locked with Blair's.

"I do" Blair concurs and shuts her eyes.

Dan leans back in. "See this is the Blair I miss"

She opens her eyes and he's right there, enticing her to look down to his lips. She blames him for everything that has happened in her life. She hates him for showing her what it felt like to be happy. She hates how differently she sees Chuck because of him. She wishes she never met him and went on with the life that she has now, because she would never think that there was the possibility of something being better out there for her.

"I can't be like this with anyone else" Blair confesses, still trying her hardest to look away.

Dan swallows hard and leans away, out of her space. He pushes himself up and off the bench, still facing her. "You will never be bad in my eyes and it's why I will always believe you deserve to be happy"

"Kissing you was the biggest mistake I ever made" Blair replies.

"I don't ever want to see you cry again" Dan admits softly.

She lets a moment pass between them.

"I'm still deciding on whether I should go through with it" Blair informs him.

"I don't think he's that prince you once dreamed of"

"Unfortunately for me, that boy I would dream of doesn't look at me in the same way he once did" Blair answers.

There is a hint of sadness creeping up on Dan's eyes. "I think I should let you get to it Waldorf"

He's still standing in front of her, not budging to any direction while she takes him in. "Goodnight Dan"

"Goodnight Blair" Dan says softly and drowns for in her eyes for a moment before heading in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the final chapter and it's a flash-forward from the previous chapter. As you can tell, from the way this story is written, there is no outline and that's why it's all over the place, but that's because it was originally meant to be an oneshot. Once you've finished reading this chapter, I think you will understand why I decided not to make this story a long one._

* * *

It takes some time, but Blair finally feels like herself again. She may be 35, but living in the new era makes her feel like she's still in her late 20's.

Due to it being a weekend, Blair has some time in her hands. With her free time, she decides to leave for the coffee shop around the corner.

When she sets foot outside on the stone-made sidewalk, she can feel the wind chill against her cheeks. She tosses the scarf over her shoulder and continues her way over to the coffee shop.

Blair's there within 3 minutes and like always, orders her drink in French. She taps her foot impatiently as she awaits, but can feel a stranger's eyes on her. A sigh leaves her lips when she turns her body in the direction of the stranger.

In all honesty, Blair always did picture them running into each other in a country where they could start fresh and the past wouldn't be haunting them.

"Dan?" Blair asks, brows knitting together and eyes narrowing to get a better look at the man.

A smile breaks out instantly from Dan's lips. "Hi." He stares her down up and down. "Wow, you look great"

"Thank you" Blair says softly. "Paris has been good for me"

"It looks like it has" Dan replies, looking at her with soft eyes.

She can't help but wonder the reason for him being in Paris.

Blair swallows hard because the moment of truth has arrived. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Jennifer visiting her sister" Dan explains.

"Right" Blair shuts her and looks down, shaking her head a little.

"Daddy!" A little doe-eyed brunette girl runs up and grabs Dan's hand. "Mommy's waiting"

Dan's attention instantly turns to the little girl. "Yes, we can't have mommy waiting can we?"

"No, we cannot" the little girl says, twirling back and forth a little while hugging the Cedric doll.

Dan looks at Blair. "You look really happy Blair"

"I am really happy" Blair says.

The little girl tugs Dan away, but he manages to give her a warm smile before leaving the coffee shop.


End file.
